


【羞水/勾水】强攻

by BitterCookie



Category: LPL - Fandom, League of Legends RPF, 电竞同人
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Submission, ntr, 勾水, 半被迫, 羞水 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterCookie/pseuds/BitterCookie
Summary: ·在我个人概念里不是完全现实背景感觉都算ooc吧...·就是带点剧情的pwp，羞水有点点强迫，勾水比较D/S（不知道是啥的可以自己查一下~）·要素：公共场所，腿交，DirtyTalk，绿，后入·先羞水，后勾水，可分开吃√（感觉写杰阔好喜感hhhh还是Jackey吧）
Relationships: Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo, Liang "yuyanjia" Jia-Yuan/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo
Kudos: 8





	1. #1

#1

红毯刚走完，后台团建已经热闹的不像话了，姜承録在洗手间门口捉到一只一身黑衣的柴犬，对方和他打了招呼就想跑，却被他一把拉进尽头的死角

「Jackey...」

突如其来的暧昧呼吸轻轻喷洒在脸上，喻文波也跟着呼吸一滞，眼神开始躲闪。他最怕姜承録的撩拨，每次姜承録靠近，总是很容易唤醒他的感官，周围的气氛也会瞬间弥漫起这个男人凌冽而温柔的荷尔蒙

「Shy哥...别这样...」

姜承録无视他小声的抗议，一手解起他胸口的扣子，双唇已经贴上耳畔，游走在黑色衣领外露出的雪白肌肤上，亲吻的水声和呼吸声臊得小孩眼角发热，他经不住这种把戏，一下就软了腰

穿着西装一副绅士模样的姜承録绝非善类，膝盖顶进喻文波的双腿间，轻而易举就让自己的大腿贴上对方柔软的腿根磨蹭，喻文波的下颌不自觉扬起，被掌握情欲的感觉不好受，他伸手揪住姜承録的袖子，却不能阻止什么，喘息在若有似无的薄荷味间颤抖，最近都没有释放过的隐秘处似乎已经湿润了

可他的脑袋还保有些许清醒，这是会场，虽然是死角，监控无法照及，但也保不准有没有人会迷路走到这里来

「别......真的不行...」

「Jackey想我了么？」

姜承録好像不打算收手，尤其在感受到喻文波胯间的东西逐渐硬挺之后。他轻轻笑了一声，凑近了在喻文波的颈侧嗅了嗅，原来小孩子开始用大人的古龙水了，可这也掩盖不住他稚气未脱的奶味，姜承録坏心眼地用舌尖舔了舔他薄软的耳垂，然后吮吸着含在嘴里，果然听见小孩的喉咙里发出一声无助的呜咽

好可怜啊，Jackey，就像被抛弃的小狗，眼里全是被欺负惨了的泪光

「别怕，哥哥在呢...」

其实喻文波最顶不住这样的温柔爱护，平时装的百毒不侵不过是为了隐藏内心的恐惧和孤独，当这种心情被拆穿，他便没有什么防御力了，而姜承録太清楚这一点

「Jackey呀，最近还会胃痛吗?有没有好好吃饭，多穿点衣服，哥哥好担心你...」

「唔...你别说了...」

姜承録每说一句，就闹得他耳朵又热又痒，轻微的水声一直在耳廓游走，时不时探入耳孔的舌尖令人难耐的发疯，喻文波被固定在姜承録双臂之间的小空间里完全躲不开攻势，一边怕被人发现，一层一层翻卷上来的快感又让他忍不住起反应，这要是被谁拍到或者听到什么，他们就可以立刻收拾退役了

「哥哥好想爱你...」

一句话让内心彻底破防，喻文波只听见脑中一句“完了”，身体就完全陷入了姜承録的温度之中，他被翻身压在墙上，姜承録靠在他颈窝，双手绕去他身前解开拉链的束缚，一阵金属碰撞的声音后，裤腰松懈，姜承録一伸手就摸进了喻文波半湿的底裤

「Jackey，好湿啊...」

喻文波的腰被另一只温热的手握住，感觉到身后有炙热的硬物贴上来，身体本能地一颤，呼吸一瞬间失去了规律，他被压得紧，只能用染上哭腔的声音小声求饶

「不行...Shy哥，我真的不可以...」

「没事的，Jackey，没事...不会弄疼你，Jackey乖，把腿并拢...」

小孩还是很听话的，即使怕，也还是颤巍巍地努力照做了，姜承録撩起喻文波的西装下摆，将自己已经完全勃起的茎身抵在了腿根被挤出的软肉中间，身高差让这股硬热的底部刚好贴着股缝，他能感觉到小孩的颤抖愈发厉害，短促的抽气里也夹杂着委屈的呜咽

姜承録忍不下去了，他收紧了握在喻文波腰间的手指，分身在一片柔软饱满间缓缓抽动起来，隔着底裤那层单薄的布料，这样的接触却显得更加淫靡暧昧，羞耻感仿佛蛇一样的绳索，从四面八方爬过来将喻文波牢牢困住，无论往哪里都无法逃避，身前的手也没有停下，被欺负的毫无还手之力，小AD皱着眉红着眼睛，两只小爪子只能徒劳地挠在墙面上，默默忍住好几次都差点脱口而出的呻吟，承受时隐时现的快感折磨

「哥哥...哥哥...呜......」

手足无措的小柴发出有些破碎的微弱气声，全部被敏锐的上单捕捉到，姜承録被这略显娇气的轻唤惹得倒吸了一口长气，他最喜欢的弟弟，永远是那个习惯隐忍的孩子，如果在自己面前也要隐藏而不敢示弱，未免也太生分

想到这里，姜承録有些不管不顾的释放着自己的占有欲，狼一样低头叼住喻文波后颈露出的脆弱肌肤，来回磨出自己的牙印，再亲吻着用唇舌留下了几个嫣红的印记。伴随着混乱的吐息，姜承録开始低声叫他的名字，手里抚慰的动作变得更加嚣张无理，身后的摩擦也逐渐变本加厉

「Jackey...」

淹没在浓烈荷尔蒙里的小孩哪顶得住这种攻势，被前后夹击的早要哭出来，他不想在公共场合之下被姜承録撸射在裤子里，可不达到那个终点，他就会悬在半空中难受的要命，情况已经到了没得选的地步，如果不是外面的嘈杂喧闹在不时拉扯着快断线的理智，他甚至想要姜承録直接进来，把一切解决个干净...

「嗯...Jackey好乖...好乖...等一下就没事了...」

姜承録哄着怀里被他越压越紧的小AD恋恋不舍，但这地方不能久留，只好在已经被蹂躏成一片红的皮肤上又添上属于自己的记号，身下也加快了动作。喻文波快要到了，不知道是出于哪种默契，姜承録已经察觉到，他曾经熟悉小孩在高潮时令人胸口酥麻的呻吟，便将覆在腰上的手移上去捂住小孩的嘴，他不能让别人看见自己秀色可餐的猎物有多么诱人，多适合被捏在手中当作宝贝

喻文波的视线因为薄薄的水汽而变得模糊，这时候被捂住嘴让他有一种被强迫的错觉——也许确实是有些强迫的，可他也没有真正反抗...身后的占有与亲密感把他完全包围，生理引起的羞耻感和心里传来的暖意矛盾的交织在一起，把周围的世界都变得有几分不真实

在性事上，喻文波习惯被主导，但此时他的脑中忽然翻过一层小浪，他知道不应该，却想要回应些什么，想要给予点什么

「嘶...」

姜承録在被他夹紧的瞬间咬紧了后牙，小孩腿根处奶油似柔嫩白皙的软肉本来就够要他命了，这么一夹更让他理智全无，分身再也不能克制的在满是水光的细缝间进出，意乱情迷中，所有隐秘的情话都藏在了最后的一片潮热里

「唔嗯...！」

粘乎乎的乳白色溅在大腿根部被磨红的皮肤和姜承録的手指上，与半干半透的水迹重叠在一起，根本分不清是谁的东西，喻文波双腿发软的厉害，快要站不住的那一秒立刻被姜承録捞回了怀里

「Jackey...对不起，我只是太想你了...」

姜承録在他耳边喃喃着，温柔地吻了吻他的眼角，替他把裤子穿好，将刚才留下的证据都藏在了黑色西装下面

「...你...」

喻文波发不了脾气，连句垃圾话都说不出来，稍微恢复点力气就从姜承録怀里挣开，一边平稳着自己的呼吸，转过去不肯再看他

脑子很乱，心里也很乱，要说姜承録做错事了，他自己何尝不是

「Jackey，我...」

「今天什么也没发生，好吗？别再说了」

喻文波已经走出了死角，姜承録想再拉住他的手，却不能不因为前面聚集的人群而放弃，他看着眼前的黑色走远，又看见另一个瘦高的蓝色身影往他的方向走去，脸上的担心似曾相识

「你怎么在这啊？我找你半天了」

「没事，走吧」

姜承録看见他们碰了碰手，心里顿时有点发麻，还好，喻文波微微侧了身，余光扫了一眼姜承録站着的角落

他就知道，小孩不会不想他的

Tbc.


	2. #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微D/S，有点dirty注意

#2

心不在焉——梁家源觉得喻文波现在的状态只能用这个词来形容

刚才走完红毯，喻文波消失了快半小时，他问了工作人员，转了大半个场馆都没发现人影，最后在那个偏僻的拐角找到人时，他似乎看见后面还有谁在那里

...应该不会的，就算有人，也不会发生什么事吧

梁家源在心里安慰自己，目光不可控的一直往喻文波身上瞥，喻文波只是低头刷手机，可梁家源看得出来，喻文波的心思也不在手机上

「你还好吧？」

「...嗯？」

果然，还是有些不对劲

颁奖典礼结束之后终于到了散场时间，梁家源跟在喻文波身后进了洗手间，看见他神色慌张的关上隔间门，甚至没发现门都没有锁好，他知道有些事终于还是发生了

「喻文波」

忽然听见有人叫自己全名，喻文波惊了一下，转身发现梁家源已经挤了进来

“咔哒”一声，门上的插销这才到了该到的位置

「操，你干嘛啊」

「你真的没事？」

「我...我能有什么事，你快出去！」

「转过去」

梁家源的声音过于强硬，沉重的压迫感让喻文波心里发慌，双方的视线僵持了一会儿，心虚的AD还是转了过去

忽然间后颈一凉，喻文波意识到是空气钻进了领口，也知道自己八成要GG了，梁家源在他身后的呼吸声变重，小隔间里的温度也下降了几度

「你别告诉我这是虫子咬的」

喻文波看不见，但梁家源看的很清楚，原本就娇嫩的皮肤上现在已经红痕遍布，那几处淤紫稍有点常识的都知道是什么

「......不是」

「是谁？」

「......」

「不说话是吗」

通常，梁家源是温柔克制的，总是给他最多的关心与关注，永远站在他这一边，原谅他的错误，以至于外人都看得出他的宠溺。可在这种时候，梁家源的控制欲格外强烈，强到在队内被戏称队霸的喻文波都不能不服软

「是哪个狂热的观众？盯你很久的那个油腻警卫？...要么，是跟了你一整场还老想贴着你的记者？哦，我忘了，你好像很喜欢被弄脏的...」

梁家源的话带着羞辱意味，喻文波听得出他的不满，在一起几个月，温柔的保护者不时露出这样极具独占欲的一面，有时会带来满到溢出的安全感，有时也让人害怕

可这种魄力如此吸引人

黑色衣领被翻下来一截，身后人的声音离得很近，喻文波不知道自己的后颈现在是什么狼狈模样，但他已经通过梁家源的呼吸感觉到了事情的严重性

「真的不要告诉我是谁？他做的很过分啊...这里，差一点都要出血了」

梁家源的指甲压在那段牙印上，疼得喻文波心里发凉，刚才他都没意识到姜承録竟然咬了这么深

「柴柴啊...我多爱你呀...不要去找别人...」

「呜！」

喻文波吃痛了一声，后颈被覆上了新的印记，梁家源的力道很重，他确信那片皮肤有了血痕，心里暗骂梁家源是个吸血鬼，又不敢反抗

见鬼，为什么他一个AD却刚不过辅助？

梁家源没有给他想心思的时间，抓住他的双手就反身压在门板上，接着腾出一只手去解他的裤子，过于白皙的身体与漆黑如夜的面料形成了强烈的视觉冲击，有任何本不该存在的痕迹都格外明显，姜承録留下的东西早已干涸，丰腴的腿根还有些泛红，梁家源掐了一下最娇嫩的那片，语气变得更加冰凉

「怎么就这么饿呢...饿了告诉我不好吗？为什么要去别人那里？明明一直是我在照顾你的...」

梁家源的手指来到他的股间，毫不留情地将指尖推进了那处柔软娇穴，没有任何准备的喻文波瞬间浑身紧绷，等了几秒手指稍微又深入一些，开始变着角度顶弄，他的双腿也跟着无力起来

昨天才被使用过的小穴内部很干净，入口却因为之前液体的滋润变得有些湿滑，勉强能容纳一根手指，似乎没有再被人侵入过的迹象，可梁家源还是开口问他

「他进来过吗？」

喻文波体内最敏感的腺体忽然被指腹压住，全身都跟着颤了一下，即使咬住了下唇还是泄露出一丝惊喘，他无法说出和姜承録在那个死角发生的事，他讨厌背叛，可又极其念旧，错已经错了，他也不知道该如何是好

梁家源开始旋转着指尖碾压他的弱点，逼他回答自己的问题，喻文波觉得自己的腿根都在颤抖，知道再不回答只会让自己陷入更艰难的境地，只好用只有他们能听清的音量开口

「...没有...没有碰那里...」

「柴柴不乖了，会和主人撒谎了」

「真的没有...唔！」

这个答案似乎并不能让梁家源满意，喻文波听见一阵布料摩擦声，然后有什么凉凉的东西贴在了自己的腿根，他想低头去看，无奈被固定住了身体不能随意动弹，但很快他就意识到了那是什么

「别，别用那个...求你了...」

梁家源罚他时，有时会用一些成年人限定的小玩具，比如现在这个金属制的跳蛋，进入身体后很快融入体温，等逐渐适应了它的存在，震动的打开又会重新提醒你含着人造物的事实。喻文波对这种东西很敏感，对于一个自尊心强烈的20岁新晋青年来说，夹着这种东西出现在别人面前实在过于太羞耻，再说万一不小心暴露了什么，就不仅是颜面丢尽的问题了...

「今天人太多...真的不要...」

「没关系的，这么多人，柴柴不还是和别人做了这种事吗？」

跳蛋被塞入靠近腺体的地方，肌肉出于本能反应把它吞得紧，初期的冰凉感受让喻文波浑身发冷，梁家源把他的裤子都拉回去，又让他转过来，假模假样的替他整理好衣襟，然后低头在他耳后落下一吻

「乖乖含着，不许掉了哦」

梁家源从卫生间出来，没事人一样回到公共休息区域，而喻文波跟在后面浑身别扭，周围的人和他打招呼，他也只能勉强笑一笑，好不容易看到自己的队友，旁边却站着熟悉的身影，想到自己体内的东西，他突然就不安起来

「杰克好久没见到Shy哥了，是不是该好好交流一下」

队内野王一副说媒的架势，拉着旁边姜承録坐下，又示意喻文波坐过来，喻文波哪敢，早就心虚的要命，脸上强作镇定，心速却飚上了云霄，而且，他相信梁家源已经看出了端倪

的确，平常处事淡定的AD现在这样子，别人看不出来，梁家源还是看得出来的

「我...」

刚说出一个字，身后突发的震动感就让喻文波结巴了，他确信自己刚刚的声音变调了，手心都开始冒冷汗，抬头观察一下队友，幸好这里的人都在聊天玩闹，来不及注意他的异常。喻文波偷偷瞄了一眼梁家源，心里还有点小火噌噌，这家伙平时深藏不露的，折磨他真有一手，故意在这时候开震动，摆明了今天就要和他过不去啊

「嗯，确实很久没见了」

喻文波在人前依旧不喜欢示弱，刚才服了软，不代表现在不能刚一下。他尽力无视身体的感觉，一口气出来不敢把话说的太慢，生怕说长了会漏出什么奇怪的音节，梁家源看得见他手指微微发抖，喉结上下滑动的样子，快提不起来的嘴角还在试图强颜欢笑，心里有些气又觉得可爱

这样的柴犬，不捉弄一下也太可惜了

「那杰克应该坐Shy哥旁边啊」

梁家源的话，也只有喻文波明白其中的意思。柴犬不甘心地盯了盯那双藏在眼镜后的黑眸，知道没有理由推拒，只好僵硬地坐下。会场的沙发偏硬，一坐下身体里的存在感立刻变得更强，小玩具的顶端直直抵住腺体，喻文波手指绞紧裤缝，差点叫出声，脚趾也都绷紧了不能动弹。身边的姜承録不知道有没有察觉到什么，喻文波心慌的不敢转头，微微发红的眼睛求助般看向前面的梁家源，却得到一个毫无波澜的笑容作为回应

真他妈让人崩溃...

坐成一圈的选手都是熟人，喻文波只好有一搭没一搭地回着他们的话，在梁家源每次开关和调整档位的时候都忍出一身冷汗。本来这种东西，习惯之后是勉强可以适应的，可一旦有了变化，身体的感官就会被再次激活

这样被操纵的感觉不好受，喻文波迫切的希望梁家源能饶了他，可无论发出多少次求助信号，梁家源都无视了。这种时候他才清楚的认识到，对方现在不是那个会在场上拼尽全力保护他的辅助，而是任意拿捏他欲望的人

「Jackey，没事吗？」

姜承録也是看似若无其事的一个，简短的问候里藏着只有喻文波能听懂的语气，喻文波不想看他的表情，但旁观的梁家源这一小片区域的情况尽收眼底，暧昧危险的气氛形成了奇异的三角在三个人之间旋转摇摆，谁也不戳破喧闹之下的表面安宁，却都像是对猎物跃跃欲试的猎人

「你脸色不太好」

「嗯，我没事...」

喻文波逼自己弯起嘴角，咬着牙说出这句话，姜承録的手却搭上了他的肩膀，接触到人类体温的感觉让他身体一滞，腰间传来阵阵酥麻一直连着尾椎，小穴因为渴望更多快感而不自觉地收缩起来，将那枚跳蛋含得更深，如果姜承録的手再往下移一些，摸上他的腰，说不定就能感觉到那股震动

实在太难受了...他发现自己的前面也已经有了反应，今天的衣服根本遮不住，再起来一点就会被发现的...

秘密要暴露的慌张感让喻文波想哭，梁家源观赏着这一幕，不禁在心里冷笑，他找到了让自家柴犬摇尾巴的那个人，可未免也太讽刺，如果说柴犬忠心，这算对旧主忠心还是对新主人的背叛？

「不舒服的话不要忍着」

姜承録的手即将滑过喻文波的背，视线里却忽然出现一抹深蓝

「我带他去里面休息一下」

四目相对，无人察觉的小世界里一场宣示主权的仪式，属于梁家源的温度搭在了喻文波另一边的肩膀上，也许是得到了希望，喻文波暗自松了一口气，体内的震动也停了下来。梁家源又看了一眼姜承録，拉喻文波起来后就径直离开了公共区域，转往队伍休息室的方向走

各个队伍的休息室一向是封闭的，只是今天的活动特殊，没什么禁令，现在大家都在外面，休息室连灯都没全开着。喻文波跟着梁家源步入最暗的那个角落，两个人身上的黑色与蓝色似乎要融进去一般，只有对方的面孔还算清晰

「柴柴现在乖了么？知道听话了？」

梁家源的语气似乎又变得温和了，喻文波摸不透他，但又喜欢这种不定的危险感，裤链一被解开，小柴犬已经差不多湿透的底裤被摸了个正着，刚刚如果不是黑色长裤的遮掩，恐怕就要上演一场活春宫。梁家源将他转过去揽在怀里，指尖勾住底裤的边缘没有犹豫地拉下，湿漉漉的股缝间只露出牵引跳蛋的那节挂绳，小穴适应了里面的东西，想要取出来反而比进去时更困难，喻文波想忍着声音乖乖让他把跳蛋取出来，却还是不小心发出小动物般委屈的轻哼，果然，圆润娇嫩的臀瓣立刻被轻拍了一下作为警告

「趴好」

覆在喻文波身上的手慢慢移开，简单的命令很好服从，旁边就是空无一物的墙面， 小柴犬虚贴过去，懂事地塌下腰，让本来就挺翘的臀抬得更高。梁家源的手心总是很暖，被这样的温度抚摸时，喻文波会有种错觉，好像身后人有无限的温柔，可那只手无情地将手指再次挤进穴口有些粗暴地翻搅时，这种错觉就被瓦解了

梁家源已经了解喻文波体内的秘密，知道他的柔软，懂得循循善诱也明白如何逼他主动索求，这样的猎人总是让猎物不知不觉就走入陷阱，心甘情愿又无法逃离，当他抽出手指换上硬热的性器，就是为最后的享用做铺垫了

喻文波的身体颤抖着，无论多少次，想到贴在身后的东西他就无法镇定，被占有可以暂时消除那些隐藏在深处的不安，也会带来新的未知，他畏惧又期待每次的进入。梁家源这次的入侵慢而仔细，火热的好像要顶开他的身体一样，没入大半又缓缓退出去，如此耐心地重复，每一次都更深一些，在让他适应的同时也逼得情欲叫嚣得旺盛，内壁被碾压的感觉让喻文波钻心的痒，那种痒寻不到源头，只能本能地寻求安慰

这样进出了很多次之后，窄穴终于完全适应了外来物，梁家源俯身搂住喻文波的腰，两个人的体温隔着衣物贴在一起，这点隔阂也被身后的结合弥补

「为什么还想着他呀...柴柴」

梁家源的动作逐渐变重，喻文波能感觉到他还是带着怒意的，作为讨好，滑腻腻的穴壁迎合着他的进出慢慢挤压收缩，却没想到这更激怒了他的猎人。辅助的一只手伸进了衣摆，在猎物胸口留下一个小小的掐痕，另一只手下移摸向了柴犬身前的小小柴，口中低声训斥

「就这么怕我问到他？」

「不是...我不是...」

在昏暗中被疼痛和快感同时刺激着神经，喻文波开始变得恍惚，敏感的后颈因为呼吸的热气变得潮湿，不属于自己的古龙水味时不时飘过来，他想起姜承録早些时候对他说的话，才意识到原来是梁家源的味道沾在了自己身上

「别走神」

梁家源忽然搂紧了他，身下进出的动作变得又深又重，每一下都狠狠擦过敏感处，在体内掀起一阵阵无法抗拒的热浪，喻文波被突然的冲撞顶得憋不住声，颤巍巍的哭腔透露出被欺负狠的委屈，他想伸手去找安慰，很快就被抓住拉向后方，两个人的交合一瞬间更紧密起来

「哈啊...等...等一下......」

「等什么？要等他们都进来看看你现在的样子么」

「不要...呜...太深了...」

「柴柴饿了，当然要喂饱才行」

性器向外抽出了一些，故意变换了方向往腺体上顶，过于直接的快感就像针刺，挑拨着血液里的情欲因子，身前的小柴也开始得到照顾，明明再强的敌人都没把他的心理击溃，现在发生的一切倒让他难以承受。喻文波在心里暗骂不好，一边又更加控制不住声音，他死死咬住自己的手指，脑内全是队友或者哪个走错的路人在这时候开门的可怕情景，梁家源好像察觉了他的慌乱，在激烈之中，也低下头给他温柔的亲吻

肯定是爱护他的，可是，要让自己养的鸟儿好好待在笼子里，有时候不折断一只翅膀是不行的。梁家源开始变着手法抚弄喻文波的分身，指间逐渐将透明的腺液拉出细丝，不时也往小腹与后穴涂抹，把小孩腿间那一小片地方弄得乱七八糟

「...不行...不行...我...呜.......」

小穴开始规律地收缩，喻文波尝到了那种熟悉的流遍全身的酥麻感，他要到了，而且不止是前面。梁家源这次没故意刁难他，一手按住他的小腹，另一手继续套弄他的分身，埋在他体内的硬物减缓了速度，力道却称得上狠戾

一阵猛烈的攻势后，两处的高潮终于让喻文波全身酸软，液体滴落在地板的声音像是在提醒他，这是今天第二次，第二次在公共场合做这样的事

不应期里身后的人通常会停下，非常照顾的让他休息，可惜今天没有，喻文波知道自己惹人生气了，也没有道理求饶，何况现在他连呼吸都混乱不堪。梁家源移开在他身前的手，转而掐住了他的胯骨，进攻再次变快，腺体附近过载的快感顶得小柴犬又想哭了，可他已经没力气再发出声音

「啧...都弄脏了哦」

梁家源的声音有些干涩嘶哑，似乎也快到达顶点，身下人股间粘腻的水声让他躁得难受，如果不是门外的嘈杂一直在提醒他这里是会场的休息室，想到几个小时前自家小AD和姜承録可能也是如此亲昵，他恨不得能贯穿得再深再狠一些

今天，就算柴犬运气好吧

「张嘴」

没有戴套也没有地方能清理，就这样射在里面会很麻烦，而喻文波的嘴巴总是会寂寞，平时只能塞点零食给他，现在自然要给点真的。梁家源从快站不住的小孩体内退出来，拉他转过身，喻文波被折腾累了，只有顺从地跪下来，任由辅助轻轻揉着他布满痕迹的后颈，将微凉的白浊射在那张令人留恋的小嘴里

梁家源看着他眼角泛出泪光却只能听话地咽下去，心里不由升起一种罪恶的骄傲感。他的小柴犬，这么容易被拐走，回去也真的该好好训一训

还有那个姜承録，这种乱来的机会可没有下次了

收拾好“作案现场”重新回到队友的视线中时，喻文波的衣物下已经藏了更多痕迹，就算肉眼窥探不见，有心人也会从那双湿漉漉的眼睛和脸颊淡淡的红晕发现些异样

「杰克没事了？」

喻文波对队友笑了笑，又心虚地瞄了一眼走过来的辅助

梁家源在姜承録的注视下摸了摸喻文波的头发，平静如常，只有眼里浮现出一丝晦暗的蓝

「嗯，柴犬乖乖吃药了，没事了，对吧？」

END.


End file.
